


Oh

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick finds the engagment ring from Qasim.





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguePrincessDanie86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/gifts).



He didn't mean to find it honestly.  
  
Ellie still freezing from being locked in a freezer by the guy they were chasing, had asked him to grab her an extra pair of socks while she was wrapped like a burrito on the couch. Nick had volunteered to watch her and so he did as he was told.  
  
Only he didn't expect to find an engagement ring in the sock drawer.  
  
Nick had wondered if it was the one Jake had given her..until he remembered a conversation her heard once between Ellie and Alex, she had thrown the engagement in a lake back in Oklahoma (and gave the wedding ring back to Jake). Which meant only one thing.  
  
Qasim.  
  
He sucked in a breath and let it out. And he knew without a doubt, Ellie and Qasim would have been married if he hadn't died. Nick felt a bitter feeling rise in his chest before he shoved it down, hard.  
  
Before he could think about it anymore, Ellie came rushing into the room with wide eyes. It seemed she remembered exactly what was in that drawer.  
  
"Oh- you uh..already found it.." Ellie shifted on her feet seeing him standing there holding the ring.  
  
"You and Qasim were engaged?" Nick asked, holding it up in question.  
  
Biting her lip, she gently took the ring and placed it on her dresser. "No."  
  
Nick gave her a confused look, but didn't say a word. He wouldn't push her to say more if she didn't want to.  
  
"He uh- asked but I didn't give him a yes or no." Her eyes watered and she sniffled. "I was going to give him a card that said yes..but I never got the chance. I- I gave the card to Gibbs after Chen because I kept looking at it..but the ring.."  
  
"I'm sorry." Nick said softly, an ache in his chest for her and a small part for the _what if_ that could have happened. He reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Ellie looked at him as he did, looking at him as if searching his face for something. "I know that doesn't mean much."  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling weakly. "I um..I wonder sometimes about what life would be like right now if he was still here-" A flash of regret flew past her face. "But then I think about how- if he was..there would be no chance for..you and I."  
  
Nick inhaled sharply at her words. He hadn't expected that at all.  
  
"I feel horrible for thinking it when I do because I did love Qasim and he deserves to still be here and happy but I have feelings for you which I know is probably ridiculous because you're like this out of my league guy and I'm just a nerd but I can't help but wonder what my life would be like with you and I want to experience that-"  
  
"Ellie." Nick interrupted her ramble as her breathing started to get heavy from anxiousness. She took a breath. "I think you have this wrong."  
  
"Wh- What?"  
  
"You're the one out of my league."  
  
She gaped at him before giving his arm a punch that made him laugh. "Is that all you took from that?!" Nick smiled when a small laugh fell from her lips. Just what he wanted.  
  
Ellie stared at him with soft eyes, the corners of her lips turned upward a little. She realized what he had been trying to do.  
  
"So this isn't the part where you tell me my feelings will go away and we should just be friends and work partners?"  
  
Nick scoffed. "Ellie, I've been told by more than one person how obvious I am when it comes to my feelings for you."  
  
"Well I hoped..but in case you haven't noticed Nick, you're a natural at the whole flirting thing."  
  
He chuckled shaking his head fondly at her. "Oh babe..there's been so many more times than just me flirting."  
  
Ellie flushed in embarrassment. "Oh?.."  
  
"Adorable." He mumbled grinning at her cluelessness.  
  
"Hey you never noticed anything I said or did either." Ellie huffed, giving him a little shove. Nick smirked and grabbed her wrists before she could pull away, using his hold to pull her close.  
  
"Then let me make this perfectly clear." He said looking her right in the eye. "I like you Eleanor Bishop, as more than a co-worker and friend."  
  
She bit her lip, trying to hide how wide her smile was. "In that case..I like you too Nicholas Torres, as more than a co-worker and friend."  
  
"Good." He nodded with a chuckle. "Or this would have made things very awkward at work tomorrow."  
  
Ellie tilted her head in confusion. "Made what awkwa-"  
  
A small _oh_ echoed in her head when she felt his lips touch hers.  
  
It was better than she had dreamed.


End file.
